


Change Your Mind

by pascalispunk



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, Missionary Position, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascalispunk/pseuds/pascalispunk
Summary: Being the only one out of your friend group who hasn't yet had a boyfriend sucked. But you wanted to change that—and you especially wanted to change the fact that you're still a virgin.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Change Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> frankie no shy baby, frankie soft dom 🥰 anyway frankie can be dark and in charge and in this fic he's exactly that :))) and yes another the killers song title 😳 also this will only be maybe a few chapters i think, i don't wanna drag this on lmao i have too many wips

"Oh come on! You've just turned 21, we have to celebrate!"

"I just don't feel like it, okay?"

"Is everything okay? You've been wanting to go out and drink for years!"

"I.. I just.. you'll all bring your boyfriends and I'll be left out.."

"Oh honey no, this is girls night.. the only boy we'll have with us is the one you've picked up."

At that, you smiled and rolled your eyes before grabbing your purse and following your friends out of your house. They all clapped excitedly and headed out the door to the end of your driveway, waiting on the uber they had called. You could've asked your parents to drive you in but you didn't want to pester them if you got super drunk later and had to phone them at 3am—or even later—to come and pick you all up in town.

Soon enough, the uber arrived and you all got in, the driver just rolling his eyes at you all.

"Birthday is it?"

"Yep! This one right here!" Your friend pointed across the back seat at you and you blushed in embarrassment. You realised you were going to have to soon get over that because you knew your friends were going to use your birthday as an excuse to get cheaper or free drinks at the bar you were heading to.

"Well, happy birthday."

"Thanks.." You mustered a smile, your friends grinning at you. Their smiles grew on you and you couldn't help but just laugh. They were right earlier when they said you'd been giddy at the thought of finally being old enough to go to bars and clubs to drink legally. Your parents let you have the odd glass of wine at home, usually only during their annual barbecue. They didn't have to know you drank at house parties though—that was your secret.

Eventually you all made it into town and scrambled out of the uber and into the bar across the street. It wasn't exactly packed and busy but there were still empty booths and your best friend made a beeline for one of them, making you all trudge after her. You all sat down and decided on drinks before one of your friends headed to the bar to order them all.

"Right, we all have boyfriends and you don't.. so which one takes your fancy?"

"I've barely sat down.. and I'm nowhere near drunk enough to actually go and talk to any of them."

"Oh come on, he might buy you a drink! What about him? The one at the bar.."

You looked over and saw a guy sitting at the bar, tufts of hair poking out the back of a baseball cap. He wore a brown jacket paired with some dark wash jeans and brown military style suede combat boots. His size and height made him look a lot older than all of you at the table and you knew you could never go for him, let alone be seen with him—he could be old enough to be your dad.

"He looks old enough to be my dad.."

"And? I thought you liked older men anyway."

"Well.. no.. but.. not him.. okay?"

"Why do you know him?"

"No.. but he's older? You know.."

Your friends looked dumbfounded and raised their eyebrows at you, waiting for you to explain exactly what you meant.

"I've never.. done it.. and well, he's older so he definitely has.. done it.. he would never go with someone like me.."

"He could teach you.. show you how it's done.."

You silently thanked the gods when your friend returned with the drinks and the conversation about the man at the bar soon got lost. However, when you all clinked your glasses and cheered, the aforementioned man turned briefly to look at you all and you caught a glimpse of him in your peripheral vision. You blushed when you felt his gaze stare longer at you than what should be considered normal before he turned back to the bar and finished his drink.

"Right, you're going up there to talk to him.."

"Oh god no.."

"Did you see how he looked at you? Go go go!"

You sighed and got up out of the booth, knowing that you either had to go and talk to the man or endure your friends teasing you about him the whole night—and the latter of the two options wasn't how you want this night to go, so here you are about to go and talk to some older man at a bar.

"Don't worry.. I've got this one." He turned to face you and just smiled at you, which you reciprocated yourself. You didn't want to admit it but he was even more handsome up close—his rugged beard, tousled hair and slightly toned skin looked ever so beautiful under the dim light of the bar.

"I can pay for my own drinks.. but I won't say no to a beautiful girl buying me one.. I'm Francisco, but for now, you can just call me Frankie.." You shook his hand as you spoke your own name and he nodded in response. He turned back to his drink and took a sip, before looking back at you and then your friends, who all quickly turned their heads back to look at each other rather than you and Frankie.

"They do this often?"

"Do what?"

"Make you come up here and talk to guys.."

"Not really. I just know they'd be pestering me all night if I didn't come up here.."

"Well, I'm glad you did.."

"You know what? Me too.." You smiled at him again, taking a sip of your own drink without breaking eye contact with him. He did the same and watched as you tried not to splutter your drink everywhere from laughing at him.

"Stop it! You made me laugh!"

"I can do more than just make you laugh, sweetheart.."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise.."

You just smiled and shook your head at him before glancing back at your friends and winking. Frankie took the last sip of his drink and handed the glass back to the bartender. You were getting slightly drunker than usual and your movements were slowly growing out of your control. Your hand slid over the top of Frankie's and he intertwined his fingers in yours, slightly tugging to pull you closer to him.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"I.. I can't.. my friends.. my parents are home.."

"Parents?"

"Y-Yeah.. I'm 21.."

"Oh jesus.. hell I can't do this.. I'm nearly twice your age, honey.."

"I like that.. don't you like that?"

"Shit.. I.."

You pouted at him, pulling his arm up and over your shoulder, slotting your head in the space between his arm and yours, which was now draped over your chest area. You tilted your head back to look up at him properly before pouting even harder. It was getting to him and you knew it—you knew it when his grip on your hand tightened and when his jaw clenched.

"I know you want to.. we can go to your place.."

"I can't.. I don't want you to regret this—"

"There is nothing about this I'll regret in the morning.. c'mon now.. Daddy.."

"Don't.."

"Don't what?"

The music in the bar was moderately loud but you could still hear the groan that left Frankie's body as you reached for your drink and took a sip through your straw. Frankie's had one night stands before but never like this—this is different. He's never had the urge to just absolutely lose it and just ruin someone sexually—well, he's never actually had the chance. To fuck some girl into his mattress until she's dripping and making incoherent babbling and whimpering, is something that's always been at the back of Frankie's mind. He's changed and he knows he's changed ever since he got back from South America. He didn't want to kill those people but he didn't even bat an eyelid when he did it. Maybe he'll have some remorse for it after a while but right now, he's itching for that same adrenaline rush again and this girl, who's way too young for him, is handing him the opportunity to feel that same high again, on a silver platter.

Way too young. She's way too young, he keeps telling himself but he glances at her up and down and is practically undressing her with his eyes, imagining what she looks like underneath this angel white pencil dress she has on.

"What about your friends?"

"They only took me out to try and set me up with someone.. and here you are.."

A million things were racing through his head right now. The fact that he's practically minutes away from literally taking you home and fucking you into oblivion is not something he originally planned for this night out but he'd be lying if he said he was unhappy with how the night is going so far.

"I'd say you better let them know you're coming home with me.."

"Wait.. really?"

"Well.. yeah.. plus I'd rather not have sex while your parents are home.." You just nodded and walked back over to your table while Frankie headed to the door, waiting for you outside.

"So.. cute guy at the bar is called Frankie and he's taking me home so.. I guess have fun with the rest of your evening."

"You better tell us everything tomorrow."

"Well, not everything.."

They all just smiled at you before practically shooing you out the door to Frankie. He smiled as you slid up beside him and his arm came to drape around your shoulder again. You relished in the moment for a few seconds before it dawned on you that you've never had sex before and this much older, definitely way more experienced man was about to be your first.

You didn't have time to tell him before your uber arrived and you both climbed in the back seat, the driver giving you a few weird looks. Frankie just placed his hand on your thigh, squeezing gently to reassure you to just pay zero attention to the looks he gave you both. You didn't lie when you said you liked older men but you're definitely worried about the looks you'll get if this thing between you and Frankie lasts longer than one night.

After what felt like hours, the uber pulled up outside a small townhouse in an area you weren't familiar with—which is a good sign at least, that Frankie lives nowhere near anyone you know.

"Cheers for the ride."

Frankie ushered you out of the car and you then followed him up to his apartment. Looking at his clothes, you just knew his apartment would be beautiful as well. His apartment is practically like living in a woodland cabin and you adored it, wishing you could just live here forever.

"I'm usually drunker than this for a one night stand.."

"Oh.. yeah.. yeah me too.."

"And at 21 you've had how many one night stands.."

"Enough to know what to do.."

Frankie was turned away from you when you spoke, but your words made him turn round. He raised an eyebrow at you and stepped closer to you, making you swallow the lump in your throat quickly.

"You've never had sex before."

"I have!"

"What did it feel like?"

"G-Good?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

You sighed and walked over to sit on his couch, with Frankie following suit. Sitting forward, you put your head in your hands, realising that now there was no going back and you may as well just disappear from embarrassment.

"I don't care that you've never had sex.. just means I get to show you what it's like—"

"And teach me.."

"Well, you've had the talk right?"

You shook your head.

"Oh.. oh baby.."

"I've kissed a guy.. that's it.."

"That's it?"

You nodded.

"You've never had your pussy eaten?"

You blushed when he spoke, his words cutting right through you. He noticed you clenched your legs together as he spoke and smirked, knowing he was getting to you.

"You've never had a cock down your throat?"

"N-Never.."

"Oh baby.. you're in for a treat tonight.."

You sat back against the couch, pulling your legs up underneath you. Frankie could tell you were nervous and so he reached out and put his hand on your thigh, his thumb rubbing soft circles into your skin. He, admittedly, was scared too, knowing he's the one who you'll remember as being your first.

"This is on your terms okay? Anything you're not comfortable with, we won't do.." You nodded at him and he smiled, reassuring you that he was going to take care of you tonight. You swallowed thickly before slipping off your shoes and shifting yourself to sit on Frankie's lap. His hands immediately rested on your hips and pulled you close to him.

"I.. I want you to take charge.. tell me what to do.. I'll do it all.."

"Yeah?"

You nodded again, your hands fisting in his t-shirt. He sat up slightly and proceeded to take his jacket off and throw it on the armchair across the room. His hands then moved back to your waist and slightly tugged on your dress material.

"May I?" You nodded and he reached his hands up to pull the dress down, letting it bunch up at your waist. Before he leant forward to press kisses to your chest area, you removed his hat and put it on your own head. Frankie paused to admire you for a second before his lips finally connected with your skin. Your skin was soft just like he thought it would be.

"Tell me how good it feels.."

"I.. I.. ohhh.. f-feels so good.. please.. so good.."

He found himself gripping your waist slightly harder than before, while moving his lips down to your tits. As he took your nipple in between his teeth, he glanced up at you and saw your head thrown back and your mouth hanging open. One of his hands reached up to your other nipple, twisting and tweaking it gently between his thumb and forefinger. A soft whimper left your lips and your hands gripped onto his shirt harder.

"So pretty like this, baby.. all of this just for me.. isn't that right?"

"Y-Yes.. j-just for you.."

Frankie moved his hands to underneath your thighs and stood up, walking around the couch towards his bedroom, where he gently laid you down on his bed. You didn't even hesitate to take your dress off and drop it on the floor beside the bed.

"Eager already?"

"Please.. I miss your touch.."

Frankie nodded for you to move up the bed, letting you rest your head against his pillows. He kicked his shoes and socks off before kneeling on the edge of the bed and putting his hands beside your head, leaning down to kiss your neck. His mouth was hot on your skin and the way his rugged beard scratched against your skin only heightened the pleasure he was giving you. You tangled your fingers in his hair as he kissed his way down your collarbone area and then your stomach. He glanced up at you as his mouth was hovering over your clothed mound.

"Please.. please.."

"More."

"But.."

"More. I want to hear you ask for it."

"Please.. p-please.. please eat m-my pussy.."

"Better.."

Frankie yanked down your underwear, before he spread your legs open in front of him. You tried pushing your legs together at the sight of him staring at you like this was about to be his last meal on death row, but Frankie just pushed your legs out further.

"Oh.. oh you look delicious, baby.." His words faded off as he leant forward, placing a soft kiss on the inner side of each thigh. He glanced back up at you and upon noticing you had your head thrown back again, he reached up and grabbed your chin to make you look down at him.

"I want you to look at me, baby.." You could only nod gently as you felt his tongue lick a stripe up your wet centre. His lips soon attached themselves to your clit and he sucked gently, his gaze not leaving yours. He let go of your chin to spread you out more and it was becoming physically impossible to look down at him while he was practically eating you like a man starved.

You gasped softly when you felt two of his thick fingers slowly pushing themselves inside of you, stretching you so nicely. His lips and his tongue were still wreaking havoc on your pussy and the added sensation of his fingers was becoming too much for you.

"I'm.. I'm.. c-can I cum.. p-please?"

"Of course baby.. let go when you need to, I'll help you along.."

You nodded as he reattached his lips to your pussy and continued his devouring. As you grew close to what you're sure was just the first of many orgasms of tonight, you felt him add a third finger and you cried out in pleasure, tears spilling out your eyes. He felt you tremor slightly and his spare hand moved round to press gently on your stomach, slowing your shakes and relaxing you with his gentle thumb movements. Even after you had came, his lips were still attached to your pussy, however his fingers had now been placed in your mouth as you eagerly sucked on them, tasting yourself in the process.

After a few moments, he pulled away from you and took his fingers out of your mouth, causing you to whine from the loss of contact. The dip at the end of the bed rose up as he stood up to move round to the side of the bed. He pulled his t-shirt off before unbuckling his trousers and tossing both items on the floor, leaving him in just his boxers. He knelt beside you on the bed, taking one of your hands to hold his dick through his boxers.

"You think you can take it?" You nodded at him and shifted closer to him, slowly starting to rub your hand against his length through the material of his underwear. He pulled at the waistband of his boxers, his other hand reaching in to take his dick out, letting it rest against the bunched up material of his underwear and you forced out a strained whimper at the size and thickness of his length. He took a hold of it with one hand and with the other, he threaded his fingers through your hair, relaxing you before he stretched out your mouth.

"You ready?"

You nodded but he shook his head at you.

"Y-Yes.."

"C'mon now.."

"P-Please.. please can I have y-your cock in my mouth?"

After you spoke, you let your mouth hang open, like you were completely ready and willing to give yourself to him. Frankie pet your head once more before sliding the tip of his dick into your mouth, already stretching you more than before. At this point, you realised you had no idea what to do so you tried your best and lifted your head up, trying to take more of him in your mouth. But Frankie pulled himself out of your mouth and just let his cock rest on your face, making you work for it. You pressed your lips gently against the underside of his dick, occasionally taking your tongue to it and licking it, almost reciprocating the favour he did on you earlier. Frankie shifted his hips to slide his dick back in your mouth, pushing himself further in than he did before. You blinked back a few tears before lifting your head up again, wanting to take more of him down your throat.

"God.. shit.. you feel so good, baby.."

You could tell he was getting close and he pulled out of your mouth before shifting down the bed and kneeling in between your legs. He lifted up your legs and spread his knees out, gently dropping your legs onto his thighs. It was here that you could really see him, the small scars littered along his sides, his rough skin which looked so heavenly under the bedroom light and the way his hair was becoming slightly more sweaty and damp. He was the most beautiful man you had ever seen and you really can't believe that he's right here in front of you.

"Are you ready?"

You nodded before you realised he wanted you to speak.

"Y-Yeah.. I am.."

"Good.. but you tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, okay?"

"Yes.. I promise.."

He smiled and leant forward to press a soft kiss to your forehead, which made you blush. For someone who's been so dominating and in charge, he can still be soft and caring.

Your head was thrown back against the pillows as you felt Frankie rub the tip of his dick between your folds, coating himself in the dripping wetness you made earlier. After a few seconds, he slowly pulled back and pushed himself inside of you, straining to break through your wall.

"I'm gonna have to go rough with this one, okay? It's gonna hurt but I'm right here to comfort you.."

You just nodded, looking up at him with pleading eyes as he placed his hand onto your cheek, rubbing your skin gently with his thumb. You had only met Frankie a few hours earlier but you swore you could trust him with your life if you had to. He shifted himself slightly closer to you and your hands flew to his wrists, holding on for dear life as he slammed his hips against yours. You cried out as he slowly pulled himself out of you, missing the feeling of him deep inside of you.

"I.. I want more.. p-please.. I can take it.."

"I don't want to hurt you.."

"You won't.. please.. trust me.."

Frankie just looked at you before bottoming out inside you, watching how your face relaxed and feeling your hands slip from their grasp on his wrists to grip the bedsheets instead.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"Ohh.. it feels so good.. so so good.."

Frankie leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek, whispering gentle praises in your ear as he slowly pulled himself in and out of you. You wanted so badly for him to be rough with you but you knew it would hurt—you can just save that for the next time you see him. He was making you feel so good, the way he was stretching you out and fucking you so blissfully and heavenly. You felt his hand drift away from your cheek and placed itself on your stomach, his fingers splayed out across your skin.

"Fuck.. you're so tight.. oh god.. so tight.." His voice was strained and you knew he was close. His hip movements were becoming more erratic and slightly more rougher—but you weren't complaining, if anything you wanted him to go just that little bit rougher.

"You on birth control?"

"N-No.."

Frankie just groaned as he slammed his hips against yours, knowing he shouldn't go rough but he can't help himself—all he wants to do is fuck you into the mattress until you're a whimpering mess but he'd save that for next time when you're used to having his cock stretch you out like this. You were close to another orgasm and Frankie knew it too. He started fucking you a lot slower, determined to drag out your high for as long as he can. When he felt you shaking again, he held your hips and bottomed out inside you again, letting you have your release while feeling him all the way inside you.

"That's it, baby.. there you go.."

You whined at him and he just moved one of his hands back up to your cheek, his thumb caressing your skin to relax you. He soon picked up his pace again, nearing his own high. After a few more rough hip slams, he pulled out of you, his hand taking a hold of his length to jerk himself off a few more times until he released himself all over your stomach. His breathing was much more ragged and heavy, with a few groans coming out as well.

Once every drop was onto your stomach, he rolled over to lay beside you, pulling you into his side. You slowly reached down, swiping your finger through the sticky mess on your skin and inserting your fingers into your mouth, licking his release and swallowing it down your throat. He stopped you after the first time and copied your movements before pushing his fingers into your mouth again, making you smile and eagerly suck on his fingers again. After he cleared up every drop, you shifted yourself to cuddle into his side, watching as his chest rose and dropped quickly.

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome.. bet you've never came like that before.."

"Oh god, never.."

Frankie just smiled, turning his head to kiss your forehead. You let one of your hands rest on his chest, while the other was crossed against your chest. One of Frankie's arms was outstretched across the pillows and under your neck, while the other moved up to hold your hand that was on his chest.

"Do you think we can do this again?"

"Well.. I was actually going to ask you on a proper date.. only if you wanted to.."

"Of course, Frankie.."

He just smiled before motioning you to turn around, to which you obliged. Frankie adjusted himself back into his underwear before sliding closer to you, his hand draped over your waist. He pressed a small kiss to your shoulder before you relaxed and soon fell asleep. Once Frankie knew you had gone to sleep, he relaxed himself against the pillows and fell asleep himself. He didn't go out tonight with the intention of sleeping with anyone but now he thinks he's falling in love with you and he doesn't regret a single thing about it.


End file.
